


Deal with a Duke of Hell

by JijiPixels



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiPixels/pseuds/JijiPixels
Summary: Clemont is an up and coming witch that decides to summon Beleth, a huge feat for a witch of any stature. But, a mishap gives him a different demon altogether.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 8





	Deal with a Duke of Hell

The time was right. Clemont could sense it. He had the circle and the precautions ready. He went to light the candles circling the magic circle. Soon, he would make a great achievement for any witch. He would summon the Great King Beleth and have him to help with his current quest of finding someone to spend the rest of his life with. He felt it in his bones. He just knew it had to work, even if he had to substitute his type of salt due to being low. He had decided to make a mixture of salt and baking powder to suffice. Surely this wouldn't affect what happened. He still had everything else to successfully conjure Beleth with no fear. He breathed a careful sigh, as to not disturb his workspace. He opened his eyes. It was time.

He had gotten the sigil ready. At least it was told to be the sigil of Beleth. But, this seller was trustworthy to him. He sold many wares that helped his spells. This sigil should be right. He placed it as he did the incantation, opening his grimoire. He let the words come through themselves. He closed his eyes. He didn't hear anything wrong. Until he heard the name Mephistopheles leave his lips. Heat surged through the room. It was as if the gates of Hell opened to bring the demon up to the mortal realm. He opened his eyes to see a demon standing in the circle. 

The demon, Mephistopheles if he had to guess, was relaxed, stretching his arms. This was a Duke of Hell? He thought that he would be more menacing. He looked fairly human, save the black horns and the demonic tail that faded to a dark crimson. Mephistopheles opened his mouth. "It's been so long since my last conjuration. I wanna say the last time I've been to the human realm was back when Faust summoned me." He looked over to the witch, eyes still wide from the demon standing in front of him. The Duke spoke once more. "Come on, Human. Speak up. You're the one who summoned me after all. Or are you gonna keep your mouth agape like you've never worked with a demon before?" This snapped Clemont back to reality. He gave a bow to the demon out of courtesy. "Great Duke Mephistopheles. I welcome you to my home." The demon looked at him. "So, why is it you conjured me?" He gave a cocked eyebrow. Clemont paused. Guess now was a good time as ever to tell the truth.

After Clemont sat back and told his story, the demon gave a laugh. "So, let me get this straight, you wanted to summon the Great and terrible King Beleth with my sigil and baking powder? You must be a novice sorcerer to think that would work." Clemont looked at him. "I was told it was the sigil of Beleth. And, I was low on salt so I substituted for a mixture." He looked down. How could he be so dumb? Mephistopheles rolled his eyes, soon placing a hand on the witch. "Look, novice. I'll lend you my aid and wisdom. In exchange for your soul and your allegiance to Lucifer. Deal? I only did this once before to a sorcerer like yourself centuries ago." He looked at him. Clemont paused at this. If he had the wisdom and aid of Mephistopheles, he could for sure find someone to help! This wasn't too bad. He gathered his courage and nodded.

"Very well, I accept your offer. I pledge my allegiance to Lucifer and I give you my soul in return for your wisdom and aid." He bowed once more. The demon Duke smiled at this. "You, human, know how to treat a demon, yet you summoned the wrong one. I must say, I should give you more credit." He looked at him. "Very well, I will give a form that is more useful for your quest." He snapped his fingers. It was as if another fiery vortex surged through the room, even if there were no flames. Mephistopheles had soon taken the form of a human around Clemont's age. The horns and tail were still present, but it was different. It was more fitting for the smaller stature and had the tail fading to a brighter crimson than before. Mephistopheles opened his eyes, dark scleras opening to reveal golden-orange irises. He looked at Clemont. "I shall serve you in this form, human."

Clemont cleared his throat. "Mephistopheles, sir. What should I call you as a name that wouldn't catch others attention as easily?" The demon looked at him. "Well, if you insist on a pseudonym for me, I suppose the name Ash will suffice." He folded his arms. Clemont smiled at this. "Well, Ash. Our work begins today!"


End file.
